In systems for transmitting digital data through an imperfect channel, e.g., a channel with higher loss at high frequencies than at low frequencies, changes in the digital waveform upon transmission through the channel may result in data errors. Techniques such as the use of a receiver continuous time linear equalizer or of a decision feedback equalizer may be used to correct for high frequency loss in a channel, or for other changes in the waveform resulting from transmission through a non-ideal channel.
These techniques have various disadvantages such as high power consumption, as in the case of a continuous time linear equalizer, where explicit peaking at the Nyquist frequency requires additional power. Moreover, a peaking filter may consume a significant amount of area, e.g., on an integrated circuit chip.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, low-power system and method for providing equalization for an imperfect channel.